Blood of My Love
by Indigo Child
Summary: A story that's a bit dark and angsty and all about the romanticism of vampires. Full summary is inside. Rated R for sexual innuendos, mild language and violence, vampiric themes. ENJOY! ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE!


**A/N:**  I want to thank Rachel (Greeny) for giving me the idea and encouragement to write this one! This story is definitely for you, girl!  I ask everyone to please read and review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  **AND** _almost_ all things 'vampire' belong to the wonderful Anne Rice…  :-)

**Summary:**

A one-shot, post-Hogwarts fanfic.  Anne Rice's concept of the vampire (plus a little dash of my own original creativity) takes on a whole new meaning when integrated into the world of Harry Potter... especially when the main characters are Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.

**_BLOOD OF MY LOVE_******

_June 1997…_

"Arghhh!!!" Draco Malfoy shouted as the sharp teeth sank into his flesh.

The blond Slytherin could feel his life force draining away from him… a slight darkness seemed to fog his vision.  Then, unexpectedly, he felt something so astonishing yet totally wondrous at the same time… it was a sensation that seemed to consume and overtake his entire body.  It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before in his life.  He could actually hear… and feel… a heartbeat pulsing inside of his body.  The strangest part was that this heartbeat was not his own, which was weakening by the second.  It was another's.  Its rhythmic pulse beat stronger and stronger as his own heartbeat slowly diminished towards nothingness.  It was amazing… this strong heartbeat was totally in sync with his own weak one… almost as if there was a bond between them… a bond not easily severed.

As Draco felt himself slowly dying, he suddenly felt another wondrous sensation… one of sheer joyous pleasure.  This feeling was even stronger than the bonding of the heartbeats.  His eyes rolled back and he heaved a sigh as he totally succumbed to the intoxicating sensations coursing through his veins… through his very being.  This new sensation penetrated him deeply into the very core of his soul.  He never wanted this pleasureful feeling to stop… it was unbelievable… indescribable.  Just as the wave of ecstasy reached what felt like its climax, the blond boy could suddenly feel the strong heartbeat begin to fade… and with the fading of the pulsing rhythm, so too faded the feeling of rapturous bliss.

Draco suddenly found himself desperately clutching at the creature who had taken hold of him… forcing its bite to go deeper still into his neck… trying to bring back that sweet rhythmic pulse… yearning for the intimate bond and feeling of ecstasy.

"You like what just happened?" came a silky voice.  

Draco just lay there, almost dead, with his eyes closed wishing that he could bring back all those wonderful feelings he had just experienced… all other aspects of his wretched life were forgotten with that one sensation.

"I've been watching you for some time now, my dear Draco.  And I knew that once you finished school, that it would be the perfect time for me to come to you."

There was a pause of silence and then the voice continued, "The Hogwarts grounds can be quite difficult to enter…" its voice trailed.  "Anyhow, I know how desperately you want to leave your current life behind… you cold, heartless, son of a Death-Eater."  

There was another pause… almost a hesitation, as if waiting for some sort of response… but the voice again continued, "You know… you can experience that feeling you are thinking about again and again… forever until eternity.  It's the closest thing the likes of you will ever feel to love…"

Draco weakly looked up into the fierce eyes of the beautiful creature hovering over him.  "How?" he whispered almost inaudibly… still thinking of nothing except the sensations that pulsed through him during his brief, yet intimate bond, with this mysterious and terrifying creature.  That one sensation totally made him forget all the sorrows and troubles he was currently experiencing.

The creature smiled, revealing its sharp teeth, and instantly slit his wrist open.  The thick red serum of life flowed forth and he let it drip lightly over Draco's lips.  Draco tasted the sweet blood on his tongue… each drop making him stronger.  Finally, he grabbed hold of the life-giving wrist, violently sucking the luscious blood into his body.

The creature pulled away and looked down at the silvery blond now writhing in pain as he began his transformation into a beautiful, immortal vampire.

*+*+*+

_Seven Years Later…_

Ginny Weasley sat alone in her big picture-window in the front room of her flat, located in Godric's Hollow.  It was well past midnight, but she could not sleep.  Her life was in such turmoil.  Her older brother, Charlie, had an unfortunate accident while working with dragons in Romania.  Ginny was utterly devastated since she had always been the closest to Charlie.

Salty tears streamed down her milky white cheeks.  Thoughts of Charlie flooded her brain.  Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something move quickly in the streets below.  The fiery red-head stood up suddenly and peered out her window, determined to see who would be outside her flat at such an hour.

Suddenly, a figure approached her building from out of the shadows.  He slowly stalked towards the door and looked up, staring directly into Ginny's cinnamony-brown eyes.  The girl opened her window and just stared back as if in a trance.  _He seems so familiar…_

Those fierce gray eyes seemed to penetrate deep into her soul… seeing her deepest and darkest secrets.  Those eyes were indeed _very_ familiar…  Ginny continued to stand there as the handsome man held her gaze.  She felt a longing to go to him… such immense desire.  He smiled at her and then looked away.

Ginny awoke abruptly from her trance and realized that the man she was staring at was no longer there.  She felt her forehead to see if she was feverish.  "What on earth…?" she muttered aloud.  She felt so very foolish and her cheeks grew hot from embarrassment.

Ginny closed her window as she suddenly gasped and found herself desperately trying to hold back tears.  At that very moment she thought to herself, 'I could have sworn that was Draco Malfoy…'

***

Ginny collapsed on her couch.  She felt so very weary from the day's dealings…  Her family had to get everything in order for Charlie's death.  There was to be a great wizard's funeral held for him and the preparations for it seemed endless.

The red-head heaved a sigh and glanced out her window.  It was a beautiful evening.  The sky was beginning to become purple and soft and there was a cool breeze blowing.  Ginny could not help herself so she immediately grabbed her robe and went outside for a walk… in hopes to clear her mind as well as enjoy the beauty of the twilight.

Ginny slowly walked up the path gazing up into the sky.  The sky was just beginning to darken and the first stars were beginning to shine.  She smiled at the beautiful sight.

Just then, Ginny caught sight of movement in the shadows.  She stopped walking and a sense of panic began to overtake her.  Her breathing became slightly labored and very rapid and she frantically scanned the shadows in order to see who was obviously following her.

"Do you remember me, Virginia?" a familiar voice drawled.

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "Who are you?  Where are you?"  There was definite fear in her voice as she spoke.

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"Should I?"  His voice _was_ familiar and she was almost certain that she knew who it was.  _But it can't be…_

"I thought more of you, Virginia…"

"D-draco Mal-malfoy?" she stammered.

The voice chuckled and out from the shadows, Draco Malfoy slowly stalked his way towards Ginny Weasley.

"I see that you do indeed remember me," he smirked.

Ginny felt herself shudder as she looked into Draco's eyes.  He looked the same as she remembered him back in the days of Hogwarts… _odd_… but there was something else that was different… something she could not place.

~Flashback Start~

Draco smirked, "Don't flatter yourself there little weasel… I would never stoop so low as to even associate with you in _that_ way for a bet let alone out of my own volition!  I'm pissed off that we are forced to work together in _any_ way… Dumbledore really has some of the stupidest ideas!  You aren't worth dirt, Weasley… you are filth…"

Ginny's eyes welled with tears at his biting words.  

~~~

It was Ginny's sixth year and she had been paired up with Draco Malfoy, her brother's nemesis, for a class project in Defense Against the Dark Arts at the start of term.  Dumbledore thought that it would be a wonderful learning experience for the younger sixth year students to be paired with the older seventh year students… seeing as the last two years of school proved to be the most difficult ones for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

~~~

Ginny had started to have feelings towards the Slytherin and she was sure that he returned her feelings as well.  There were so many instances where he had almost kissed her… he had _wanted_ to kiss her.  However, he would never just let go and face the reality that he had fallen in love with her… that was if her suspicions were even correct.  And she was almost sure that they were.  Now, in the Great Hall, here he was humiliating her in front of all his fellow Slytherins.

"Go on now and cry… you really are pathetic, you know," he stated in a condescending manner.

Ginny ran away sobbing.  She immediately went to Dumbledore and requested that she be switched to another partner.  Though her heart longed for the blond Slytherin's love, she knew that she would never ever possess his heart.

Dumbledore obliged her request and the red-haired girl never spoke to Draco Malfoy again.

~Flashback End~

"I… I…"

Draco stared into the girl's eyes, "I've missed you, Virginia."

Ginny felt herself blush at his words.

Draco smiled, "I see that you've missed me as well."

Ginny just stood there entranced by his beautiful gray eyes.  The silvery blond looked away.

"Wh- what?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"I've missed you, Virginia…"

"Really?  Why don't I believe you?  You're last words to me were so… were so…"  Warm tears welled in the girl's eyes and slowly streamed down her cheeks.

"I was a fool back then… my life was one of horror… one that you could never become a part of.  That's why I pushed you away back then."

Ginny carelessly wiped the tears from her eyes.  Draco suddenly caressed her soft cheek with his cool, pale hand and allowed it to rest gently against her slender neck.  His breathing became labored as he felt her pulse along her jugular.

Ginny closed her eyes at his touch.  _Can he still be harboring feelings for me?  Is he finally ready to let go…?_

Ginny opened her eyes, but Draco was gone.  The girl brought her hands to her face and sobbed.

***

Draco paced back and forth in the dungeons of his estate.  He never thought that he would ever see Ginny Weasley again.  Now that he had seen her, past feelings began to re-emerge in his mind.

"I can't love her…" he replied aloud.  "I'm not human… only humans can love.  Perhaps she holds a higher purpose for me."

He paused for a moment and smiled knowingly, "She will be a special victim… I can get close to her and make her fall in love with me all over again… then we will bond… she will be mine… her blood will be the sweetest I've ever tasted… or will ever taste…"  _It's the closest thing I'll ever feel to love… I loved her once…_

With lustful vampiric thoughts of Ginny surging through his mind and soul, Draco raced out into the night.  A burning hunger seemed to rise from deep within and made him feel as though on fire.  Suddenly, he came upon a whore in an alleyway.

"You look like you need some company," she stated.

Draco smirked as he walked closer to her, "Not here… too public… follow me.  You'll be paid well."

The whore obliged and followed.

Draco pinned the girl to the wall causing her to arch an eyebrow and smile, "I see you like things to be a bit rough?"  Immediately, she grabbed at his crotch and her eyes widened with delight, "I see that you are ready too… you waste no time," she said breathily.

Draco just stared at the girl's pulsing vein in her neck.  A lustful sense of desire surged throughout his body.  At first, he kissed the girl's neck and began to suck on her tender white skin with intense passion.  Suddenly, he clamped his teeth, hard, into her neck.  The girl yelped and began to moan with pleasure.  She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and grabbed at his buttocks… pushing him harder against her body.  "Oh gods…" the girl groaned as she suddenly fell over limp in Draco's arms.  Two small puncture wounds could be seen on her smooth neck… she was dead.

***

Several days had passed by.  Charlie's funeral had come and gone causing Ginny to be in even more pain… with the planning and ceremony finally over, there was nothing to occupy her time… nothing to allow her to forget about what happened to her brother.  Charlie.  The reality of his sudden death was becoming more pronounced… more real.  Ginny could no longer take it and immediately went outside for one of her twilight walks.

The girl walked along the path when suddenly she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders.  She gasped and quickly turned around… her eyes widened.  "You?"

Draco Malfoy smiled, "Of course."

Ginny felt lost in his gaze.

"I've missed you, Virginia… I want to rekindle what we lost."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, "How can you say that to me after the way you treated me your last year at Hogwarts?  You humiliated me… made me feel disgusting and foolish!"  Her voice was shaky.

Draco frowned and caressed her cheek.  Ginny closed her eyes at his touch, praying that he would still be there when she opened them.  He was.

"Please allow me to make it up to you…"

Warm tears streamed down the girl's cheeks and she instantly nodded.  _I still love him…_

"You won't regret it… walk with me a bit," he offered her his arm.

Ginny linked her arm with his and sighed.  It felt so right to be standing there with him… yet something was definitely different about him.  _What is it… what could it be?_

"So, where've you been these past years?" Ginny inquired trying to make polite conversation.

Draco chuckled, "Trust me when I say that you are better off not knowing."  He could feel the girl's body stiffen.

"You didn't become a Death-Eater… did you?" she gasped.

Again Draco chuckled, "Gods no…"  He paused for a moment, "My father is dead."

Ginny came to a sudden stop, "Draco… I'm sorry…"

The silvery blond smirked, "I'm not sorry… in fact, it did the world a great service.  I'm glad that bastard is dead."

"How can you say that?  He was evil… yes… but still, he was your father…"

Draco sighed, "Easily really… he was a horrible person.  He desperately wanted me to join the circle of Death-Eaters, but I always resisted.  He began to lose patience with me and started to use the Cruciatus Curse in order to try and get his way.  Of course, that didn't work.  He had no idea as to how strong my will actually was."

Ginny was dumbfounded.  She had no idea that these events were taking place in Draco's life during his final year at Hogwarts.

"Unfortunately, in order to survive… I did have to make some sacrifices…" his gaze became intense and seemed to penetrate deeply into Ginny's soul.

She became lost in the pools of gray… feeling an immense desire to get closer to him.

Draco dropped his gaze, "Terrible sacrifices…"

Ginny shook her head and then blushed.  She felt embarrassed.

"Anyway, my father got his just rewards.  I told him that I'd come after him some day."

Ginny's eyes widened, "H-how did he d-die?" she stuttered.

Draco just smirked at the red-haired girl.  "I must see you again, Virginia…"

Ginny found herself looking down at the ground.  Butterflies were busily flying about her stomach.  Finally, she mustered up her courage and looked into his eyes, "Yes… I'd like that."  Her voice was a mere whisper.

Draco grasped her delicate hand and gently kissed the palm.  Ginny felt her cheeks grow hot… and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to fly about even faster.  The silvery blond leaned towards her and barely brushed her lips with his.

"Oww…" Ginny yelped.

Without thinking, she touched a finger to her lip and looked at it.  Blood.  Ginny looked up to say her final 'good night' to Draco, but he was gone.

***

The stars shone brightly overhead in the night sky.  Draco and Ginny, linked arm-and-arm, strolled together along the path.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"How did your father die…?" her voice sounded so unsure.  Often she had wanted to ask him… but she was always too terrified to ask such a question.  Her feelings for the silvery blond were strong… she needed to know the truth.

"You really don't want to know… I think that it would change your opinion of me."

Ginny paused, "I don't think that anything could change my opinion of you."

Draco smiled, but remained silent.  The two walked over to a nearby bench and sat down together just drinking in the beauty of the night.

"Well… it's a long story really.  I don't want to go into the gory details.  Let's just say that it was my doing that he's gone."

Ginny gasped.

"I told you that it would change your opinion of me."

The girl shook her head, "No… I understand why you felt compelled to do such a thing.  I don't agree with it… but I understand…" she felt tears welling in her eyes.  "I… I…"

Draco cut her off by placing his index finger gently against her lips.  Ginny looked deeply and lovingly into his fierce gray eyes.  His breathing suddenly became labored… he could see her veins pulsing in her neck.  He closed his eyes for a moment.  The young man could smell her intense emotions for him… they made him want to take her right then even more.  _I can't… not__ yet… she really loves me…_

"It's getting late… I'll walk you home."

Ginny abruptly stood up pushing her hands against the bench in order to lift herself up.

"Ouch!" she cried.  She brought her finger up to her mouth and she sucked on the blood that was flowing forth.

Immediately, Draco grasped her hand in his.  He just gazed at her scarlet-colored blood pooling at the tip of her middle finger.  Then, he looked intensely into the girl's eyes as he placed her finger in his own mouth and gently sucked on it.  Ginny became flushed at his intimate gesture… her heart was racing.  _He is letting go…_

Her blood was so sweet and so pure.  After all this time, her blood was still virgin… making it even sweeter.  It was the sweetest and purest thing he had ever tasted.  He allowed his tongue to caress her tiny finger.  Reluctantly then, he removed her sweet finger from his mouth.

Ginny let out a small gasp.  Draco smiled, "I felt it too…"

***

Ginny sat beside Draco on the floor near her big picture-window.

The girl stared up at the moon through the glass, "Its beautiful… isn't it?"

Draco stared at Ginny's neck, "Yes… beautiful."

Ginny looked over at Draco and blushed.  He leaned closer to her and their lips suddenly met.  She heaved a contented sigh and tangled her fingers throughout his silky hair.  Draco deepened the kiss causing Ginny to groan.  Suddenly, he began nibbling on her ear and trailing kisses along her jaw-line.  The girl's eyes rolled back as she allowed him to kiss her all over.  Slowly, he made his way to her neck… her veins pulsing with such desire for him.  The desire to sink his teeth into her milky white neck was overwhelming.

~Flashback Start~

"But I love you, Draco… I really love you!" she cried… tears were flowing freely from her big brown eyes.

"You can't love someone like me… I don't know love… I never will," he paused.  "My destiny has been planned… there's _no_ room for _you_ in my future…" his voice trailed.

"Not if you just let go… who cares what others think or feel…"

His expression hardened, "No.  I can't return your feelings, little weasel!  You will _never mean anything to me…"_

The fiery red-head collapsed to her knees and violently began to shake with sobs.

~Flashback End~

Draco suddenly pushed the girl away.  Ginny's eyes immediately became wet with unshed tears.

"I can't do this… I just can't…"

Panic resounded in Ginny's voice, "I don't understand… I know that you love me… I just know that you do…  Don't push me away now…  Please!  I beg you!!"

"You don't understand… I can't…"

She leaned towards him, "What's there to understand?  I love you, Draco…"

He moved away from her, "You can't love someone who's damned!" he shouted.

"What do you mean… _damned_?"

At that, Draco raced out of Ginny's flat leaving her sitting on the floor alone, sobbing.

***

Ginny sat on her couch, eyes red and swollen from days of crying.  The sun was just beginning to set so she walked over to her big picture-window and sat down in order to watch the sun sink below the horizon.  Her heart was heavy with grief.  Again, Draco Malfoy had managed to break her heart into millions of tiny pieces.

The girl sat in her window for a long time… reliving her times with the silvery blond back in the days of Hogwarts… thinking about the past few weeks she had spent with him just talking and learning about one another all over again.  She knew that she loved him… she never really stopped loving him.

Suddenly, Ginny caught movements in the shadows in the streets below.  Carefully, she peered out into the night.  _Could it be Draco?_

Just then, she glanced over at her copy of _The Daily Prophet that had been delivered to her earlier that day.  She was too depressed to even look at it… but something strange caught her eye._

**Strange Deaths Plaguing Godric's Hollow! ~~ There have been several peculiar deaths occurring in the all-wizarding town of ****Godric****'s**** Hollow.  All the bodies found have one thing in common:  two small puncture marks along the neck.  The murderer has left no trace or clues as to who he/she is, but aurors are investigating the incidents.  "Vampires… that's what's been causing these deaths," stated auror Jonathan Galen.  Vampires.  So, after all these years are vampires now terrorizing Godric's Hollow?  Thus far, no proof has confirmed either way if vampires are indeed the cause of these bizarre murders.  In the meantime, aurors advise that residents of Godric's Hollow use caution and study up on vampires.**

Ginny gasped.  'Draco… it _must_ be him… There's something strange about him and this _must be the reason as to why!  I just know it!  He hasn't aged a day since Hogwarts… and he only seems to be out and about at night!  And he only __just arrived in Godric's Hollow a few weeks ago!  It __must be him!  Is he really a vampire?  I wish I had paid more attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts…' she thought to herself._

The girl, again, caught sight of movement in the shadows in the streets below.  She looked down and saw Draco Malfoy looking up at her, gazing directly into her eyes.  A tear streamed down her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment.  When she reopened them, he was gone.

***

"Thank you, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed to herself as she sat down on her comfy couch, book in hand.

The book was very large and very old.  The pages were slightly yellowed with age.  Ginny carefully opened the cover… **The Makings of a Vampire**.

Ginny sat there for hours just reading and reading the book.  She was astounded with what she was learning.**  Vampires were _true_ immortals.  She had always heard that a stake through the heart or light from the sun would kill a vampire… but it turned out that these were mere myths!  Yes, these sorts of things did _appear_ to harm the vampire, but the fact of the matter was that in truth they did not… they merely _delayed_ them.  The vampire's body always seemed to find a way to regenerate… no matter how long it took.  She continued to read… a stunned expression spread across her face.**

One thing she read about vampires she already knew to be true… and that was their thirst for blood.  What she did not know was that **if they denied the hunger, they would weaken and remain in that state until they drank the blood that their bodies needed in order to 'live' normally**.

Ginny felt herself shudder.

The red-haired girl continued to read… she learned that vampires were considered to be **a 'damned' creature**.  Her eyes widened at the word 'damned,' but she read on.  The damnation of the vampire is that they are **stripped of all human emotions and feelings for all eternity.  **In desperation to experience any sort of intimacy with another, they are condemned to search for victims and feed, usually resulting in the victim's death.  The intimate bond is brief and never leaves the vampire fully satiated, so the hunger always continues.  Also, in another desperate attempt to experience intimacy, vampires seek out a true companion in which to spend eternity.  Vampiric companionship is very different from that of humans.  The mental bond is so strong that it surpasses that of any emotional and/or physical bond that humans may have with one another.****

A single tear streamed down Ginny's pale cheek.  **The vampire can never know absolute love, but they are able to sense it.  Their sense of this human emotion is so strong that they may become very violent if exposed to an overwhelming amount of it.**  Another tear streamed down Ginny's cheek.  **This violence can only be explained due to the fact that they can never touch this emotion and their desire to touch it is desperate and strong.  The girl stopped reading for a moment and just sobbed.  _Draco__ is 'damned'…_**

Once Ginny regained control of herself, she seemed to race through the pages of the book.  Suddenly, she came upon a page entitled, **Birth of the Vampire**.  Her blood turned to ice and a shiver ran along her spine.  She swallowed hard and read on.

**The birth of a vampire only requires _one_ vampire, and no more.  A vampire is born only when a human drinks the blood of a vampire just before death.  The human _must_ be dying as a result of being fed off of by a vampire.  The intimate bond that the human experiences with the vampire just before death is the key to the actual vampiric birth.  The birthing process is quite painful, but it is brief.**

Ginny closed the book, more tears streaming down her cheeks.  Draco… a vampire…  'He easily could have killed me…' she thought to herself.  'Then why didn't he?  I know that he wanted to…'

She was totally puzzled and her heart was aching with despair.

"I love him…" she whispered to herself.  She knew what she had to do.

***

Ginny waited outside her flat for Draco to arrive.  She knew that he would come eventually.  Although he had been avoiding her for several days, he always managed to come by her flat at some point.  He would stand outside, in the night, just gazing up into her big picture-window.  Sometimes she would stand there in her window, purposely making herself visible… hoping and yearning for him to come to her.  Other times she would hide and stare back at him with great longing in her heart.

Suddenly, she saw movement in the shadows.  _Draco_…_  Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat.  More than anything she wanted to just run over to him, but she knew that would be folly… he would just run away from her._

The fiery red-head quickly hid behind a lamppost waiting for Draco to lead her back to where he lived.  He seemed to wander about the streets of Godric's Hollow forever, but finally it appeared as though he was preparing to go back to his home.

Ginny found it terribly difficult to keep up with Draco.  She suddenly remembered reading that the vampire could move much more swiftly than a human and that they could even learn to fly if they so desired.  _Figures…_

Finally, Ginny saw a large castle-like estate in the distance.  She immediately knew that the structure looming dark against the shadow of night was his home… the perfect home for a wealthy vampire.  When she came upon the large wooden door, a sense of fear overtook her body.  Her hands began to shake and tremble.

'Oh gods…' she thought to herself.

The girl gathered up her courage and pushed open the door.

"Draco?" she called out… her voice echoing throughout the corridors.

Suddenly, she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders and pin her, hard, against the stone wall.

"Why are you here?!"

"Draco…" Ginny's voice sounded frantic.  "I know your secret… I know what you are…" she hesitated and then muttered a single word, "Vampire…"

Immediately, the silvery blond released her.  Ginny turned around and looked up into his eyes.

"So… you know…" he sounded defeated and almost ashamed.

The red-haired girl's eyes were wet with tears, "How did it happen?  Please… please, tell me."

"There's not much to tell," he began.  "It happened the day after I graduated from Hogwarts… I had only just arrived home," he paused.  "My life changed that night."

Ginny walked closer to Draco and leaned her body against his.  She could hear his breathing become labored and short.

"My first human kill… was my father… I killed my father, Virginia… and I don't even regret it…"

Ginny looked up into Draco's fierce eyes.  She felt lost, as if in a trance, as he stared back into her brown eyes.  Suddenly, he looked away causing Ginny to wake up and shake her head in confusion.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbled.

Ginny gently placed her hand on his cold, pale cheek, "I love you…" she whispered.

Draco's expression suddenly became angry, "You can't love me…" he replied, an edge to his voice.

"But I do… that's why I followed you here… please…"

"No… get out of here!" he shouted.

"No… I won't leave you… please…"

Draco lustfully looked upon her pulsing jugular vein… he longed to drink her blood, but he found that he just could not go through with it.  His original plan seemed so easy… it was so well thought out… but now?  He loved her too much… could a vampire really love?  No… that was impossible…  Regardless, he did feel _something towards the girl and that feeling would not allow him to take her._

"Please… if we can't be together… then feed off me…"

"What did you say?!"

"I said to feed off me… I'd rather die having bonded with you once than living a full lifetime and never bonding with you at all!!!  Please… I beg you… take me!!  Feed off me!!" her voice was that of sheer desperation.

Her words were like sweet music to his ears.  More than anything he longed to feed off of her… tasting her sweet, virgin blood as it dripped down his throat… satiating the hunger deep within his soul.  More than anything he longed to feel that intimate bond a vampire experiences with its human victim, but with her alone.  He could smell the love exuding from her body… and all of it was being thrown at him… crashing over his vampiric body like ocean waves against a rocky seashore.

"Get out of here!!!" he roared.  "Get out of here… never come back!!!"

He suddenly lunged at the girl and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up as he flew out the front door and into the night.  He dropped her onto the ground with a thud and disappeared.

Ginny just sat there with her face buried in her hands.  Her entire body was violently shaking due to her sobs.  In the distance, Draco watched her cry.

Between sobs, she managed to utter a few words that even Draco's vampire ears could not hear, "Then turn me into a vampire too…"

***

Ginny walked up to the large wooden door and pushed it open.  She was determined to speak to Draco… and more importantly, she was determined to make him listen to what she had to say whether he wanted to or not.

"I thought I told you never to come back here," a voice drawled.  Draco slowly stepped out of the shadows, revealing his presence to the girl.

Ginny gasped, "Please… hear what I have to say."

The silvery blond smirked and gestured that she continue.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy… I _always_ have… I _never_ stopped loving you despite the way you treated me during your last year at Hogwarts."

Draco appeared as though he were about to speak.

"And don't interrupt me!"

"Very well… go on…"

Ginny sighed, "I know what you are… and I accept your fate.  Now let me choose mine… don't choose it for me.  If you won't feed off me… well… well, then turn me into a vampire too."

"No."

"No?"

"No… you have no idea about what you are asking me to do.  I can't pass on The Dark Gift to you."

"I choose an immortal life… a _damned life, so long as it's with you…"_

Pinkish tears welled in Draco's eyes, "I cannot and will not make you into a…" his voice trailed.  "You have no idea about what you are asking me to do…"

"Yes… I do…" her voice was almost a whisper.  "I love you… please…"

"Virginia… go now… live out your life… have children… be happy…"

"I can only be truly happy if I'm with you… please…"

"You don't really mean that.  I know you too well.  If I pass on The Dark Gift you will regret it and both you and I will suffer for eternity…  I cannot condemn you to the life of the damned."

"You _do_ love me…"

Draco just shook his head, "I can never love you… my heart is untouchable to all human emotion…"

"Well… you feel something.  I know that you do… that's why you couldn't kill me before… that's why you pushed me away.  You were trying to let go…"

"Get out of here… before I _do kill you!" malice resounded in his voice._

Ginny's eyes widened with fear and sadness at his harsh words.  She then ran out of his estate and into the night.  She did not stop running until she reached her flat… crying all the while.

***

Ginny just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling.  Her heart was aching and she felt as though she wanted to die.  Death seemed so much sweeter than life.  Life brought only pain and misery… happiness was something totally unobtainable.

The girl heaved a sigh and sat up leaning against her pillow.  She reached over and turned on her little bedside lamp.  As the faint light filtered through the room she saw _him_ standing there in the corner near her open window.  _Draco_…__

She gasped and covered her beating heart with a trembling hand.  The silvery blond locked eyes with hers and stalked towards her.

Ginny seemed to sink deeper and deeper into his gaze, losing herself in his beautiful gray eyes.

He stood over her and gently brushed her milky white cheek with his cool hand.  A tear fell from Ginny's left eye and she gasped.  His hand slid along her jaw-line and drifted to her slender neck.  He rested it there for a moment… taking in the sensation of her pulsing jugular.  His breathing became labored and he began to pant with lust and desire.

"You can take me, you know…" she whispered.  "I won't fight you…"

Draco closed his eyes tightly.  The hunger was burning so intensely that it overwhelmed him.  Thoughts of her sweet blood invaded his mind and the love emanating from her soul towards his was more than he could bear.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and let out a hiss.  Roughly, he grabbed Ginny close and plunged his sharp teeth into her milky white neck.

"Ahhh…" she groaned.  She did not pull away, however.  Instead, she pulled him closer… forcing his bite to go deeper.  "Drink, my love… drink…" she spoke in a panting whisper.

Draco could hear and feel her heartbeat within his own body.  It was intoxicating… one of the most pleasurous feelings he had ever experienced as a vampire… or as a human, for that matter.  Her heart pulsed in time with his own… matching his rhythm.  He found himself aroused with vampiric lust and her blood tasted so sweet.  Suddenly, a feeling unlike any other began to build up deep within the core of his soul.  Ginny let out a gasp, for she was feeling it as well, and pulled him closer… pressing him hard against her body… his teeth sinking deeper still into her flesh.  Her hot blood dripped down his throat, slowly satiating the hunger.  He felt an exhilaration overtake him as the bonding sensations began to take hold of her… binding her to him.

The two began to join as one… that intimate bond forming stronger and stronger… vampire and human… killer and victim.  A wave a sheer ecstasy shook his body and he suddenly felt her heartbeat slowing and fading… death was beginning to consume her body.  A sort of sadness filled his heart… though he was used to his victims dying, this was different… this was Ginny.

"No… keep drinking… don't stop…" she pleaded, her voice almost inaudible.  She had become so weak that she could no longer clutch him to her, though she desperately tried.

Draco pulled away… the taste of her still fresh in his mouth and on his tongue.  She lay there limply on her bed… very close to death.  A smile could be seen on her lips, however.

"I love you…" she whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.  When he reopened them, Ginny was still looking directly into his vampire eyes… staring deep into his soul.

"Don't forget me…"

Pinkish tears began welling in Draco's eyes and streamed down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Draco slashed open his wrist.  Blood immediately began to flow out of the wound and he held it up to Ginny's mouth.

"Now… you drink, Virginia… my love…" he leaned down and kissed her pale forehead.

He watched his blood drip onto her purple lips.  Her small tongue licked at the blood and she soon began to stir.  He helped her sit up and drink the life-giving serum flowing forth from his wrist.

"Drink…"

She continued to drink and then suddenly, Draco pushed her away.  She collapsed and began writhing in pain.

"Ahhhh!!!" she shrieked between convulsions.

"I've cursed you, Virginia… together we will face the damnation known as The Dark Gift…  Soon, you will awake… you will awake to a new life.  But I'll be here with you, my love… by your side… for all eternity."

THE END 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… that's it… this one is totally complete!  I know that the ending is a little dark and sort of leaves you in a lurch… but that's the way this story goes.  Hopefully too many people won't be disappointed.  Anyway, I hope that all of you who took the time to read this story enjoyed it.  Vampires are my most absolutely favorite 'dark' creature.  I find them to be very very sensual and oh so romantic.  Also, I'm sorry if the whole 'The Makings of a Vampire' thing was a bit cumbersome… but I wanted to make sure that those of you out there who have never ever read an Anne Rice vampire novel totally understood the ways and desires of the vampire.  I think that her descriptions of them are simply beautiful… she really makes them out to be such a romantic creature… deprived of feeling love, yet forever desiring that very feeling.  *sigh*  I could go on and on…

Anyway, please leave me nice LONG reviews.  I'd love to know what all of you out there think of this story (especially you, Rachel… lol)… what did you like, what didn't you like, etc.  Hopefully there will be more 'likes' than 'dislikes'!!  EEK!  :-)


End file.
